cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Larkins Junior
Steve Larkins Jr ( Age unknown) is a caw professional wrestler better known by Junior. He is a semi-retired wrestler and is a HWE Hall of famer. He wrestles & manages for HWE (Homies Wrestling Entertainment). Junior is a HWE original and current Intercontinental champion. He is the best friend of Ian Blair AKA Vegas. Jr has won almost every single title in HWE history and has even has tried his hand at commentary. He retired from active wrestling at Ragging Rights 2011 after losing a match against TMO. HWE 2006 Season Being a original, Steve was in it from the beginning. His first match was against Dave Keene in a steel cage match. He won that and progressed to round 2 of the first homies tournament. He would lose to Dani 2 Dope in round 2.Junior then fought Anal Angel in a hell in a cell match and Juggalo Joe in a backstage brawl, winning both. In the tournament of Juggalos vs Homies vs Legends, Jr fought Batista in round 1. He made him tap out and moved onto round 2 to fight the Undertaker. He would lose the Buried Alive match in round 2 and be eliminated from the tournament. In the Battle of the Homies tournament, Jr beat Matt Dean in the first round, Vegas in the second round, and jeff nitz in round 3. Steve would have almost won the final round but the Undertaker attacked him, costing him the match. This set up Junior vs Undertaker in Hell in a Cell for Homiemania. Junior gave his all to Undertaker and came out on top. 2007 Season Jr would looking to finish his feud with the Undertaker at Homielash. But despite his best effort, Jr was buried alive by Undertaker. After this, the "coolest tag team ever" was formed between Jr and Vegas, a team known as 30-30/150. They would go on a dominate streak, defeating the Hart Foundation, Big Show and Kane for the World tag titles, and MNM for the HWE Tag titles in Hell in a Cell. This dominate streak lead to them holding both tag team belts. Jr would then be in his girlfriends corner during her match at Vengeance. Jr then was on commentary for the next episode of Raw. 30/30-150 then defended the HWE tag team titles against Rated RKO on the following Raw. Due to Randy humping Jr's girlfriend, Jr got distracted and 30/30-150 lost the tag belts to Rated RKO. Jr then beat Minxus 420 on the next raw. At Summerslam, 30/30-150 fought Rated RKO title for title. During the match, Jr's girlfriend betrays him and gives the match to Randy. Jr then fought Vegas and Extreme Keene in a triple threat IC title match, where Keene retained. Steve came to the aid of Vegas at Saturday Nights Main Event when he was being jumped by the Dealers. Junior wanted revenge for losing his girl and tag title so at Saturday Nights Main Event Junior fought Randy Orton in a singles match. Sweet revenge was gained as Jr dominated Randy the entire match, even pedigreeing him through a announcers desk. Junior fought his ex and her new girlfriend in a 2 on 1 handicap match at Taboo Tuesday. Junior couldn't beat the two tho. Junior then fought Juggalo Joe and WH champion Kratos in a steel cage match for the WH title at New Years Revolution. Junior didnt win the match. At Homiemania, Junior beat Cedric the Dealer for the HWE championship in a buried alive match. 2008 Season Jr began this season as the HWE champion. He defended his title for the first time against Cedric the Dealer at Homielash, where he successfully retained. Junior then beat John Cena in a steel cage match on the next raw. Jr then took part in the KOTR tournament but lost to the Rock in round 1. Jr then beat ICP in a 2 on 1 handicap match on raw. 30-30/150 reunited at the Homies Bash due to Vegas coming back to raw and they beat ICP for the World tag team titles once again at the ppv.Jr then lost his HWE title to Randy Orton at Homieslam due to Kelly Kelly betraying him. Jr got his rematch in a fatal-4-way steel cage match at Cyber Sunday that also featured Vegas, Edge, and Randy Orton. Vegas would win the match. Realizing his friend wanted the title more then having his back, Jr turned heel and speared Vegas on raw the next night during the hardcore brawl. Steve then entered the Homies Rumble, entering in at #17. He was thrown out by Juggalo Joe and Vegas. Junior then fought Flash Gorden in a tables match at Homies Way Out. Vegas costed him the match so Jr put him through a table after the match. Jr then issued Vegas a challenge the next night. Jr vs Vegas, Homiemania, Hell in a cell for the HWE title. In a brutal war of a Hell in a Cell match, Jr failed to beat Vegas, due in part to Joker's interference. 2009 Season Jr, who was still brutally angry about his loss at Homiemania 2008, fought Vegas for the last time in Hell in a cell at Vengeance 2009. It was in vain tho as he lost again to vegas. Weirdly enough after a few beers and some pizza, 30/30-150 reformed to fight The First Family. They fought Nitz and HWE champion Cedric in a Hell in a cell match at Saturday's night main event. Jr then set his sights on the new WCW title. A tournoment was held for the belt. Jr won the tournament, beating Sharky in round 1, Ultimate Ty in round 2, Dani 2 Dope in round 3, and beating Red Skull in a steel cage match in the finals with a bit of help from Vegas. Unfortunately, Jr had a drunken night with a golf cart and got suspended for 30 days, forcing him to lose the belt. Jr would be suspended, but not gone. He donned a gas mask and attacked heels before his return. He helped Big T win his match with Red Skull by chokeslamming both Skull and Kroenen, thus setting Big T up for the win. He also attacked Red Skull at Tribute to the Troops, costing him his US title. Jr returned at the Homies rumble at #20 and won his first Homies Rumble. He immediately challenged for the WCW title. Jr then fought Red Skull in a singles match on ECW. When Skull knew he couldn't pin Jr, Joker and Spalding came down and the three jumped Jr. Jr would get even when he and Vegas beat Spalding and Joker in a tag team match on the following Raw. Jr then attacked Harley (who Joker and Spalding had been fighting over for the last few weeks) and dry humped her. This set up a triple threat match for the WCW title at Homiemania with Harley Quinns contract on the line as well. Jr fought hard and was beating the Joker down all over the arena and backstage. While fighting away from the ring, Juggalo Joe came in and cashed in his MITB to beat Spalding for the WCW title. 2010 Season Jr began his last full season on the raw brand chasing after his WCW championship which he wanted bad. He fought then WCW champion Juggalo Joe in a singles match on the first raw of the new season in a title match. Jr lost after JJ used a steel chair to win the match. After the match, Jr stated in a interview that if JJ needed a steel chair to beat him, he challenged him to a TLC match at Homielash for the WCW title. Since Captain Spalding won the belt the next week, the match became a triple threat match. In a brutal and chaotic match, Jr climbed the ladder to claim his second WCW title. The next night on Raw, Jr addressed the fans, saying he was traded to ECW, his WCW title had been turned into the ECW belt, and it would be his last night on raw. Jr's best friend and HWE champion Vegas came down to see him off. Before he left, he called out the man who had been causing him problems lately, and it turned out to be Shane O'Mac. He said a new team was debuting that night and 30/30-150 was attacked by Thunder and Tornado, The Outlanders. 30/30-150 teamed together against the new team and won the tag team match later that night. On ECW, Jr became top dog. His first test as champion came when he had to defend against 2 new rookies, Kore and T-Bone. After Kore won his #1 contenders match, Jr welcomed him to ECW by attacking him. At Homies Judgement, Jr retained the ECW title against the two rookies after powerbombing Kore threw a flaming table and getting the pin. Jr then defended his ECW title one more time against Kore at the Homies Bash ppv. In a big upset, Jr lost the ECW belt to Kore. During the HWE draft, Jr was brought over to Smackdown during the draft picks. Vegas was drafted later in the draft and M decided to have 30/30-150 fight TNT for the Unified tag team titles at M's Unforgiven. Natasha meet Steve backstage and offered him some ass on his way to get some pizza. Before the tag team title match at the ppv, M showed the video to both teams, causing bad blood to boil between TMO and Steve. In a war of a tag team match, TNT pulled a upset victory over 30/30-150 when Big T nailed a swanton on Steve and got the pin. At the Homie Series ppv, M gave Jr and TMO a world title match against champion J to help heat up the feud between the two. Nether man won the match tho. In the Homies Rumble 2010, Junior came in at #6 and did a incredible job of holding his own. Lasting a very long time in the match, he was finally thrown out by the Crow. At Homies Way Out, Jr fought in a match against Dani 2 Dope to determine who would take one of the spots for the main event match at Homiemania. Jr lost to Dani after a Rko. Jr then issued a challenge on the next smackdown to have a Money in the Bank ladder match at Homiemania. Jr was inducted into the HWE hall of fame the night before the event. Despite coming up with the challenge, Jr didnt win the money in the bank match at the ppv. 2011 Season Junior began his final season against MK at Homielash for MK's United States championship in a MITB match rematch. Junior wanted revenge for MK winning the match he suggested. The fight at Homielash was very close but with the aid of a steel chair, Jr won the match and his first US title. Junior was then confronted by his longtime friend Vegas, who had MK after his WH title. Jr didn't like how Vegas had sold out for the WH title but he was willing to help only because of their history. 30/30-150 then attacked MK and Grand Disciple backstage and took them down. This set up Junior vs Grand Disciple in a flaming tables match for Jr's US title at TLFC. Unfortunately for Jr, GD got the better of him and put him through a table, ending his reign as US champion. Juniors last match would be at the Ragging Rights ppv a few months later. Before the ppv, Vegas and Jr where eating dinner at a restaurant. Vegas was trying to persuade Jr to join the Black Sun Empire if he ended TMO's career that night. Jr would be upset with his friend selling out and stormed out of the restaurant. Steve then fought one last match against his old rival TMO in a inter-promotional match at the ppv, which he lost. After the match Steve gave a farewell address and left the arena. 'Return' Junior made his dramatic return during the aftermath of Homiemania that season. During a impromptu match between his friend Vegas and the tyrannical M, Jr appeared along side his friend Bocker to aid his longtime partner in taking down M and placing control HWE to them. Following Homiemania, Jr and Vegas went to Libirty City with their manager Brocker. While there, Junior demanded a rematch with the dysfunctional TNT to avenge their lose. Following the match, Junior and Vegas were attacked by Grand Disciple and the soul stalkers. A few months later, Junior challenged his old rival MK for his HWE championship. Junior fought hard but he wasnt able to best the champion. In the first round of HWE Final Kombat, Junior beat reigning IC champion Devin Angels in a cage match to take the title from him and proceed to round 2. Devin didn't take his lose well, and beat down Junior backstage. Retirement and Hall of Fame Junior made a comment about his career almost being over during his talk with Vegas before the Ragging Rights ppv. It was true as he announced he was retiring after his match at the ppv. His last words where, "It was﻿ a good run but I have to bow out and retire. I am moving up the corporate ladder and can't afford my hobbies to affect my professional life. Big money, big boats, and big tits await me. Peace to the game. Peace to Big T. Peace to my Juggalo Family. Peace to HWE. I will always remember u. JUNIOR OUT! PS. WHERE DA F**K IS MY PIZZA﻿ IAN?" Steve was inducted into the HWE Hall of Fame before Homiemania 2010. Championships and Accomplishments HWE *HWE Champion (1 time) *HWE Intercontinental Champion (1 time, current) *HWE US Champion (1 time) *HWE WCW champion (2 time) *HWE ECW champion (1 time) *HWE World Tag Team Champion (2 time) *HWE Tag Team Champion (1 time) *HWE Hall of Famer (Class of 2008) *HWE Triple Crown Champion Entrance Themes *'New Divide by Linkin Park '(2010-2011) *I Ain't Going Back to Jail by Project Pat (2006-2009) Category:HWE Category:Template Category:CAW